A Girl and Her Dog
by Aria6
Summary: Starrk is a reluctant warrior, trying to survive and maintain what he has... but what will he do when something touches his heart? What sacrifices will he make? AU, Starrk/Nanao, Nanao/Shunsui


Author's Note: This is HUGE. I've been working on it for so long… the first part is inspired by a picture I found of Nanao. Bondage Nanao, woo. Enjoy!

* * *

"Aizen-sama? Um…" Starrk looked around, struggling not to stare at the naked woman in the room. Despite his best efforts, though, his gaze kept going back to her. It was honestly hard not to stare… she was lovely, all beautiful peach skin with pink tips. Her hair was very black and he could tell it was natural. It looked short and spiky on her pubic patch. The poor woman was held down onto a wooden table with leather and metal straps on her wrists and more on her ankles, pinning her legs above her head. From the soft whines she was making behind the bright red ball gag, it was an uncomfortable position. "You summoned me?" He finished weakly, wondering why Aizen would require him when there was a beautiful woman in the room. He was good looking and knew it but Aizen typically kept his cravings for sexes separate.

"Yes. How would you like to mate with this woman?" Aizen asked pleasantly and Starrk jerked in surprise before looking at the woman again. Tears were running down the side of her face.

"I – I would prefer not to." He said, wondering why Aizen was asking him this. Why not one of the more instinctive, animalistic ones like Grimmjow or Nnoitra? They would do it happily. "…Do I have to?" He very much feared it was mandatory. Aizen chuckled softly.

"I'm so glad you asked that." …Damn. "Yes, it is." Double damn. "You see, Starrk, I'm interested in seeing if your kind can breed naturally. I already have Halibel's fraccion determining if you can breed with each other. Grimmjow is helping with that." Really? "Nnoitra is too rough for a normal woman." …That was true. He would rape her violently and leave her covered in bites.

"Who is she?" Starrk had to ask. He at least wanted to know her name. Aizen smiled at him pleasantly.

"The woman of an enemy, a man who has irritated me many times. That's all you need to know." Ah, this was partially revenge. Wonderful. "I'll leave you to it. Have fun." Aizen left the room, brushing past him as Starrk moved aside. The door closed with a heavy thump and Starrk looked at it morosely. He wished he could follow but didn't delude himself. He couldn't go against his maker.

Moving slowly, he began to disrobe. He folded his clothing neatly before setting it onto a chair, aware that he was stalling. He didn't want to rape this woman. He knew it was wrong. But he wanted to be punished for disobedience even less…

Finally naked, he went to the woman and gazed down at her. She looked up at him pleadingly, her violet eyes oddly unfocused. Did she need glasses? Starrk leaned closer, until her eyes focused on him properly. It seemed polite.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, wishing there was something he could do for her. "I… must do this." More tears slid down the side of her face and he gently wiped them away. "If I don't, Aizen will punish me severely before ordering me to do it anyway. Or he might get Nnoitra… he would rape you very violently. It is better this way." That felt… wrong. "I'm sorry. This must sound like excuses, rationalizing." It did to him. "But it's also true. I cannot resist him." He felt a deep sorrow at that. He owed his current existence to Aizen and did not want to give it up. Leaving her side, he went down before climbing onto the table.

He did not mount her immediately. That was what Grimmjow or Nnoitra would have done, not caring that she was unlubricated. Starrk vaguely wished Aizen had provided him with oil. Perhaps he would ask for that, if this was to be a regular thing. All he had was himself, so he set about trying to arouse her. Her sex was displayed to him and he slowly ran his tongue through her folds, tasting her. It was not bad… he heard her squeak as he gently stimulated her clit, laving that little organ with his tongue. He paused to suck, feeling her body trembling as he rested a hand on her hip. Then he thrust his tongue into her channel, feeling that pathway warming and becoming flexible. Fluid was starting to flow and he worked hard to spread it. He did not want to hurt her…

Satisfied that she was as ready as she could be, Starrk lifted his face from her sex. Her head was up and she was looking down at him? Moving up her body, he settled between her thighs and just gazed at her for a moment. He didn't care for the bondage but she was beautiful and he swallowed as he felt his own arousal building. He could do this. He had to do this…

Taking a deep breath, he slid into her in one quick move. She made a soft sound, of pleasure or discomfort? He couldn't tell. He began taking her slowly, moving carefully inside that tight channel. Ah, she was gripping him so well… Starrk couldn't help but feel intensely aroused. Resting a hand on the wood to hold his weight, he used the other to explore her breasts. They were perfectly formed and felt so good in his hands. Looking into her face, he saw that she was finding pleasure in this. Her violet eyes were hazy and her cheeks were flushed. Starrk was glad to see that. It was still rape but at least he was not causing her pain.

Starrk didn't expect he could bring her to climax, but he wanted to try. He continued to ride her, gradually speeding his thrusts until he was taking her fast and hard, panting slightly at the pleasure of it. She was making soft whimpering sounds behind the gag and Starrk gasped as he felt her insides flutter around him before suddenly gripping him tightly. Her scream was muffled by the gag but he knew he'd done it, felt the way her channel undulated around him. He came just a moment later, spending himself inside her core. Shuddering at the pleasure, he rested both hands on the wood, letting a few final spurts fill her. It felt so wonderful…

And it was still wrong. As he came down from his high, Starrk felt sick. Breathing heavily, he gently untangled himself from her body. Gazing into her face, he gently wiped away some drool. Ball gags were so uncomfortable for long periods. Violet eyes gazed up at him, hazed with pleasure, and he wondered what she was thinking. Most of all, though…

"I wish I knew your name." That hurt, it really did. Although Starrk knew why Aizen hadn't given him the information. He knew his Primera too well and knew he might easily get attached to the woman. Sighing to himself, he slid off the table and began getting his clothes back on. The sooner he was done and gone, the sooner they could free the poor woman from that degrading and uncomfortable position. Leaving the room, he rubbed his forehead for a moment.

Starrk hated to do this but unfortunately, he had no choice.

* * *

For the next several months, Starrk had sex with her regularly.

Every time, it was similar. Aizen had the woman fixed in a degrading and often uncomfortable pose. The Primera was expected to take her without lubrication, other than what could be naturally provided. That was something he hated, very much, because sometimes the poses she was tied in were too uncomfortable to allow for arousal. Once, she'd been in a kneeling position on hard wood and he'd practically been able to smell her pain. He'd made do with plenty of spit and also brought himself very close to climax before even entering her. Starrk found it almost as degrading as she surely did.

Then he went on a mission. It was a very important mission, with multiple stages. Starrk executed it flawlessly and by the end, someone would suffer heavily for his industrial sabotage. However, it kept him far from the woman for weeks. What was Aizen having done to her in the meantime? Starrk was afraid he would find out.

And he did. The next time he was ordered to attend to the woman, he stepped into the room to see she had been fixed onto the usual table but the position was surprisingly simple. She was lying on her stomach, her legs dangling off the table. The height of the table was adjustable and it had been fixed so he could easily mount her but Starrk felt suspicious. A quick sniff confirmed his impressions as he scented blood.

"Ah." This position would hide a multitude of sins and Aizen knew his Primera was tenderhearted. Moving around the table he was disgusted but not surprised to see a strap on her neck, pinning her head down. That would prevent him from lifting her up a bit to see the damage. Her head moved, her chin lifting and Starrk saw the trauma in her wide violet eyes. He also saw the deep bruise on the side of her face, ugly shades of yellow and brown. "I am so sorry." He said as she shuddered, a suspicious wetness shining in her eyes. He gently petted her hair for a moment before moving to her legs. Looking at her bottom, he grimaced. He could easily see the bruising on her thighs. Gently parting her folds with careful fingers, he could see the redness. She wasn't actually bleeding, thank god, but Starrk doubted he would be able to arouse her much. Still, he had to try. Sighing to himself he knelt down and began teasing her clit with his tongue –

Her muffled scream and jerk against her restraints made him recoil in surprise. What was…? Carefully handling her sex, he stared in horror at what he found.

"What…?" Had someone bitten her clitoris? The tissue was inflamed and he honestly thought the tip was missing. That part looked raw and painful. "Oh my god." Nnoitra. It had to be Nnoitra. He hated women with a passion, for some reason. Starrk thought it had something to do with the mating habits of his animal base. Right now, though, what he felt was rage. "I…" He couldn't take her like this. It was obscene. Closing his eyes for a moment, he controlled his anger, gradually letting it go. It would do no good. And he had an option…

"The Coyote mother licks her young, to ease their pain away." Starrk murmured to himself as he sought a meditative state. "Bless me so, great Coyote spirit." As he spoke, he tried to find that aspect of himself. He was Coyote. It was so hard though. Because of the other spirit that lay within him, his power was not apt for healing.

He did find it, though, and knew he had to act quickly. His grip of that power might fade at any time. He licked her clit again and this time she made a muffled sound of surprise. Starrk could see the glitter of green, the drool that foamed as it healed the damage. Then he ducked his tongue into her channel, intent on reaching as far as he could. He didn't have much time…

He felt it as the power faded and pulled away, looking at his work. The wound to her intimate parts looked old, long healed. Would she lose some sensitivity? Probably, but he couldn't help with that. Her channel was less reddened, more normal looking. Feeling slightly drained, he ran a hand through his hair. Using his power that way was tiring.

"I hope that's a bit better." Starrk said softly as he gently rested a hand on her hip. Then he sighed and went to work, attempting to arouse her or at least spread plenty of saliva around. God, how he hated this. He stroked himself as he worked, arousing himself.

Fortunately, with her internal wounds healed, she reacted much better to his touch. He gently teased her sex, feeling it as she became aroused at his touch. He made everything soft and gentle, working her up until he felt her inner walls flutter. He pulled away then, hearing her gasp as he moved up her body before gently kissing the back of her neck. Then he slid inside, taking her smoothly.

As he did, something completely unexpected happened. The woman's legs were not tied down this time… only her wrists and neck were pinned to the table. So she was able to move a bit more than usual. To Starrk's surprise, she pressed back against him before gripping him with her thighs. Her heels touched his buttocks as Starrk gasped.

"Oh…!" He suddenly felt like he had a willing partner, and Starrk couldn't help but respond to that. Raping a woman didn't arouse him. Having a woman arching against him, her legs holding him close… that made him feel good. Suddenly engaging in the experience, Starrk devoted himself to pleasing her. How wonderful it felt…

When it was over, Starrk was left feeling deeply content but also troubled. Why had she…? As he gently pulled away he considered the matter and sighed to himself. He knew why she had acted that way. He did not have a word for it, but he grasped the concept. This poor woman was completely in their power and she was attempting to bond with the least odious of her captors. The man who had given her pleasure, tended her wounds and showed some compassion… the man she knew had been ordered to rape her when he really didn't want to… of course she would focus on him. Starrk doubted she knew what she was doing, really. It was an instinctive reaction to being so completely powerless. He gently stroked her hair, feeling the silky strands. Then he breathed in her ear.

"I will find out your name." He owed her that much. Although he would have to be very careful. It would not do to let Aizen suspect he was developing feelings for her. And Starrk knew, with a sinking heart, that Aizen would be right to be worried.

Bonding ran both ways.

* * *

It took several weeks, but Starrk did find her name. Not only that, he learned much of her history.

He had to go about it indirectly, but Aizen had already given him clues. The woman of a man who'd caused him much grief… Starrk began researching all the powerful enemies he knew Aizen had, limiting himself to those who were alive. He hit paydirt when he read an article about a prominent noble, Kyoraku Shunsui. The woman was there, almost cut off in the picture, clearly an unimportant follower to the newspaper. But there was enough for Starrk to recognize her.

Continuing his research on the Kyoraku man, he finally found a mention of her. His aide, Ise Nanao. There was not even a whisper of anything improper about their relationship but Starrk thought there wouldn't be. He had a feeling their relationship might be more mentor and protégé than lovers.

So now he had a name, but he had to be very cautious using it. He was certain Aizen had cameras recording his sessions with her. Just once, he dared to breathe her name in her ear and saw her reaction, the held back tears in her eyes. Joy? Relief that at least one person cared? He didn't know what was going through her mind.

Then he suddenly no longer had to attend to her. That made Starrk very concerned because he could think of a simple reason why.

 _She is pregnant._ Starrk chewed on a nail as he thought about it. What would Aizen do with his offspring? The thought made him cringe. And yet, he couldn't do anything about it. Could he?

Starrk wrestled with his moral quandary for some time. The woman, he had always been able to dismiss. What was happening to her was terrible, true, but he still did not truly know her. She was the woman of an enemy and not worth crossing Aizen over. His offspring though, his pup… was that worth taking the plunge? Over and over he debated it and over and over, he couldn't decide. He had so much to lose…

Then the occupants of his soul decided to take him to task about it.

 _~You must do something. This is your child, the only one you will likely ever be graced with.~_ Golden eyes stared at him from a furry face and Starrk could feel the disapproval and disappointment of the great Coyote spirit. Glancing around, he saw that he was standing in an autumn forest. The trees were oaks and maples and full of bright, gorgeous leaves.

 _~Yes.~_ Stark turned the owner of the other voice, surprised. It was a great, vicious looking thing, resembling artist renditions of a yeti. A carnivorous yeti with small, piggish eyes that glowed with a malicious intelligence. As he watched, the creature scratched itself in an inappropriate place.

"You would say that?" That truly shocked him. The Coyote spirit did not have as much to lose as this one. Those red eyes flashed before the spirit grunted.

 _~A pup is important. My children mated only once every thirty-four years.~_ Starrk blinked and the Wendigo spirit laughed. _~You see why they died out… but the pups must be protected from all things. What is wrong with you?~_ He asked bluntly and Starrk's gaze dropped to his hands. He flexed one, stretching out his fingers as he examined them.

"You know what is wrong with me." He said quietly and both the spirits just waited. "I am to give this up?"

 _~It is that or your child. Decide.~_ Coyote said firmly and Starrk flinched. They were right. He knew they were right and he'd vacillated too long already.

"I… will do it." It was the hardest decision he'd ever made. Starrk could sense the approval and sadness in the Coyote spirit and the grim determination in the Wendigo spirit. "I will have to plan." He needed to think of the best way to do this.

 _~Yes.~_ The dream broke up then, but Starrk knew he would remember. And now, he would have to carry his betrayal out.

And so he did. Over the next several weeks, he figured out where Nanao was being held and the security measures that were guarding her. Then he left her alone, not betraying any interest in her. He needed to wait for a good mission, somewhere he could make contact with Kyoraku Shunsui.

Three missions passed before he was sent on something suitable. Making contact with his enemy was not easy but he managed it… after a fashion.

"Umph." Starrk muttered into the very expensive carpet his face had been shoved into. He'd broken into the Kyoraku manor, evading most of the house guards and getting caught by Shunsui's personal guards. That was fine, these would be the most trusted of retainers and would not talk about this capture. Starrk could possibly have killed them, but he had not even tried. He'd allowed them to tackle him and pin him onto the floor.

"Coyote Starrk. I can honestly say I never expected this." Kyoraku Shunsui. Starrk had met the man before and knew his voice. "Why would Aizen send you on a suicide mission?" That was true. If Aizen had sent him to assassinate this man, he might succeed but his own death would be certain. There would be no escape. The man holding him down let up a bit and Starrk was able to speak.

"He did not. I have come to defect." He said clearly and there was a stunned silence. Starrk heard Shunsui kneel beside him and tilted his head so he could look at the other man. Kyoraku was looking at him with a thoughtful expression.

"Really? You'll be the first Espada to ever do such a thing." And for very good reason. He would have to explain that. Shunsui began giving the men orders and Starrk grimaced internally as he heard them. Binding his wrists behind his back was nothing, but the limiting collar they were going to place on him would be very unpleasant.

When he was suitably bound and contained, he was allowed to climb awkwardly to his feet. It was hard with his hands bound. Then he followed Shunsui to his study, those two guards hovering behind him, ready to shoot him in the back if he made the slightest threatening move. Starrk just slumped into a chair, feeling very tired. Mustering his energy he sat up straight, then leaned forward, looking Shunsui in the eye.

"Ise Nanao is alive." Shock passed over the other man's face, not to his surprise. There had been no rescue attempts and Shunsui had not immediately asked about her, so it followed that they thought she was dead. "She is imprisoned in our main base of operations." That was deep within their territory. "I am defecting on the condition that you help me rescue her." Not that it would likely be a hard sell. But you never knew… saving Nanao from Aizen would require a heavy attack and many people might be killed. The Gotei 13 might decide it was better to just leave her… but not when Starrk and all his information was on the line. Shunsui, though, was staring at him in shock.

"Kami." He whispered before gathering himself. "Do you have any proof?" He asked, an edge to his voice. Starrk nodded.

"The envelope your men took from me. Open it." One of the guards provided it. They had checked everything for explosives and hexes. Shunsui opened it before pulling out the pictures in front of him. They were small and grainy, taken from the security systems. They still showed enough.

"…Who did this?" Shunsui's voice vibrated with rage and Starrk glanced over the photos. He knew exactly what the man meant… Nanao was being kept in a gilded cage, now, not a nasty cell. Nothing about her condition was objectionable except for the large and very pregnant belly she sported.

"The child is mine." He said and their eyes met. Starrk could see the raw desire to kill the other man was experiencing. Perhaps he was wrong when he'd thought they were not lovers. "It was done on Aizen's orders."

"Just following orders is not an excuse for this, Espada-san." Shunsui said softly and Starrk could feel how still the guards were behind him. He dropped his gaze, looking at the pictures for a moment. Then he glanced down at himself. The long, lean body beneath human clothes…

"Have you ever wondered why the Espada are so loyal to Aizen, taichou-san?" He asked and the other man frowned at him. "I assure you, we do not follow him out of devotion. Many of us hate him." Barragan came to mind. His own feelings were also very mixed. "Let me tell you a story." He would have to share this with them sooner or later. Perhaps it should be sooner.

"This is the story of a little girl and her dog." Starrk said softly, his heart twisting as he remembered. "A neighborhood bitch had puppies. No one knew at the time that they were actually coyote hybrids." Aizen had only realized that when he'd thought to order a DNA test. "The little girl took one of the puppies home and begged her parents to let her keep him. They did not want a dog but they finally said yes."

"The puppy soon grew into a huge dog. He loved his little girl very much, following her to and from school every day." Starrk remembered that walk. He was sure he still knew the way. "The girl loved him but her parents did not. Often, he was kicked. Once he was badly hurt." That had been the girl's father. He'd booted the poor dog right in the stomach. "But he recovered." He hadn't been taken to the vet. He'd just languished in the little girl's room until the pain finally faded. "The dog and girl were inseparable… until the family moved."

"There was much screaming and crying. The little girl was slapped." Starrk remembered it vividly. The dog had been terrified, almost to the point of wetting himself. "When the family all got in the car he tried to jump in but they shut the door on his face. He pawed at the door as the little girl looked at him, her hands on the glass as tears ran down her face. Then they drove away, leaving him behind." He'd run after but they had quickly outpaced him.

"What does this have to do with anything, Espada-san?" Kyoraku's voice was rough with anger and Starrk sighed before giving him a small smile.

"Patience. All will be explained… the dog tried to follow. He followed the road until it left the town, and kept following. He began to follow his instincts and quickly learned to hunt. He survived on rabbits and other small animals." He'd been good at it. "Then he happened to find a place that smelled like humans. He approached, hoping he would find his little girl there. A man smiled at him, patted his head and gave him food." His first meeting with the man he would someday know as Aizen Sosuke. "The dog suspected nothing. He had faith in humans."

"He began to learn otherwise when they put him in a cage, with many other dogs." Starrk could remember that vividly. The scent of urine, pain and fear had permeated the place. "He tried so desperately to be friends with the humans who handled them, but no one gave him any affection." A constant disappointment. "They began doing things with him, experimenting on him. On all of them." That had been so painful. "The others all died, one by one. But the coyote dog survived."

"He was fused with a Coyote nature spirit, who gave him the mind of a man. Then he was fused with a Wendigo spirit, which forced him into the body of a man." Starrk glanced himself over before meeting Shunsui's eyes. "However, Aizen did not finish the transformation. He left the newly created being unstable, like all of his creations." He claimed that was deliberate and had promised that when their work was done, he would fix the Espada in human forms. Some, like Halibel, believed him. Starrk did not and thought their servitude would never end, unless Aizen chose to dispose of them.

"In only a month, I will begin to devolve." Starrk said softly, feeling a deep pain at the thought. He treasured his current life. "My body will go first, as Wendigo leaves me." That spirit resonated with him less than Coyote. "If I am very lucky, I will keep the Coyote spirit and retain my mind. If not… I will become a dog again." He said it as lightly as he could, hiding how much it meant to him. "Would you like a pet, taichou-san?" He would need a home somewhere. There was a silence for a moment as Kyoraku digested the information.

"…Incredible. That is forbidden magic." Shunsui murmured, his gaze faraway as he considered the magical implications of what Starrk was saying. "So this is your 'excuse' for following orders?" He asked, the anger back in his voice. Starrk glanced at the pictures, his shoulders slumping.

"…Yes. I am sorry, but I love being human. Even now, I am not giving it up for her. I do not know her, not really." Ise Nanao was still a stranger to him. How could she not be? She'd been gagged every single time they had met. "I am doing this for my offspring, the child in her womb. You see what Aizen did to make me. What would he do to my son or daughter?" That quietly terrified him. Aizen would have no qualms about altering the child, accelerating growth or fusing the little one with more spirits. What strength would he or she have inherited from Starrk? It might be very great. "I must save them." Aizen should never have used him for this. He was the most human of the Espada, in addition to being the most powerful.

"I see." Kyoraku Shunsui regarded him levelly for a long moment before nodding. "I think I might need a dog, Starrk-san." That was as much forgiveness as he would likely get. Starrk was more than willing to take it. "Tell me about the place she is being kept." Starrk complied, telling him everything… about that.

"I know more of Aizen's plans but I will only give you that information after Nanao is safe." Starrk warned and Shunsui glowered at him.

"Stop insulting me, Espada-san. Do you truly think I would leave my Nanao-chan in his clutches?" Shunsui demanded and Starrk chuckled before responding.

"No, I don't. Do I think your superiors might refuse to support you, forcing you to engage in a risky rescue operation by yourself, where you would most likely die tragically to no purpose? Yes." Starrk said candidly and Shunsui looked a touch taken aback. "Ise Nanao is not important to them, after all. I will make her important." His information would be worth the risk to their warriors. They could attempt to torture him, but Starrk would only have to hold them off until his devolution robbed him of his voice. That would happen quickly enough.

"…You know us all too well, Starrk-san." Shunsui said with a small sigh. "Very well, I'll take your proposition to Yama-jii. For now, I'm afraid you'll have to enjoy our hospitality. Take him to a secured room." He said to the guards and Starrk resigned himself to a mildly unpleasant stay.

That didn't last long, however. The prospect of a traitorous Espada with plenty of information to give was a great lure. The pictures of Nanao were checked and Starrk was put through several mystical tests in an effort to determine his truthfulness. That wasn't fully reliable, but the Gotei 13 decided to take the chance. Shunsui led the rescue mission and it was a flawless raid. They retrieved Nanao and killed several of the Espada in the bargain. It was a great victory for the Gotei 13.

Then Starrk met Nanao and for the first time, was able to hear her voice. Her reaction to seeing him, though, was nothing he could have anticipated.

"Starrk!" He was surprised to see the wide smile on her face and even more surprised when she ran to him as quickly as she could, given her girth. Then she hugged him tightly and he put his arms around her without thought. "I knew you would save me." Her voice was muffled as she buried her face against his chest. "Thank you. Thank you." Starrk's eyes softened as he looked at her head. Her beautiful black hair was held in place with combs, now. It had always been unbound when he'd seen her.

"Do not thank me. I did not refuse." That still pained him, although it really wouldn't have helped if he had. And… "Besides, Shunsui did the heavy lifting." He'd escorted them into the room and was watching them now, a strange look on his face. Starrk wasn't sure what it meant.

"No one would have known I was alive if it wasn't for you." Nanao pulled away and looked into his face. Starrk was almost alarmed by the brightness in her eyes, the warmth of her smile. "Starrk…" She gripped his hair with one hand, pulling him into a kiss. Starrk's mind reeled as he felt those warm lips against him and he responded without thought, returning the kiss with passion. As they parted, breathless, sanity caught up with him.

"Nanao." Starrk said her name huskily, seeing her shiver a little in reaction. "I… wish I could know you." Confusion lit her eyes and Starrk knew no one had explained yet. But they had likely not thought of it. "I am an artificial being. I began life as a coyote dog hybrid and soon, I will be that again." Starrk carefully, gently let go of her before taking a step back. She was staring at him now, with a stricken look on her face.

"That's why…" Nanao whispered as Shunsui came up behind her, gently putting an arm around her. Starrk gave him an encouraging smile. "You won't die, will you?" She asked and Starrk blinked.

"No, I will only devolve." He was sure of that. Nanao was frowning now.

"How was this accomplished?" Her tone was businesslike and Starrk realized he had no idea what her skills consisted of. Then Shunsui began to go into technical details, things they had learned since Starrk had surrendered himself. It all went over his head but Nanao's frown deepened as she listened. "Have you tried…" More things he could not understand. Oh, of course, Nanao was a kido expert. And she wanted to stabilize him, keep him from devolving.

"It is hopeless." Starrk interrupted, as gently as he could. "The painted taichou and the healing one have both examined me. I am too unnatural and unstable to exist as I am now." That was what it came down to. Spirits were not supposed to be trapped within flesh. Nanao shook her head at him but Shunsui seconded him.

"I'm afraid he's right. I'm sorry. I can see he means a great deal to you." There was something odd in Shunsui's tone, something not quite sincere to Starrk's ears. Because he was actually glad that Starrk would no longer be competition for Nanao's affections? Hm.

"May I ask what the relationship is between the two of you?" He asked and they both looked at him, startled. "Are you lovers?" He was really quite curious now. Nanao was taken aback.

"Of course not!" She exclaimed and Starrk caught the flash of anguish on Shunsui's face, quickly hidden. "Shunsui is a high noble, he can't marry me. And I won't be a concubine." She said firmly and Starrk blinked at the term. But…

"I know nothing of nobility." Not entirely true. He knew quite a bit from his research and could make a few keen guesses about why Shunsui would not marry Nanao. Still. "But I do not think you should let that get in the way. And our child will need a father." Starrk paused before smiling. "Perhaps you should ask Genryusai-san if he would care to order you to wed? After all, the child must be watched by someone powerful, yes?" They were both staring at him now, equally taken aback.

"Starrk-san, are you matchmaking?" Shunsui said, a smile beginning to curl his lips. Nanao had a shocked look on her face as she stared at him. But then, she really didn't know him at all. None of the Espada would be surprised. They knew Starrk did not beat around the bush, except perhaps with Aizen. He shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Perhaps. A man, a woman, a baby and a dog… we would make a good family." What could be more ideal? Nanao made a choking sound as Shunsui laughed. It was a warm, cheerful sound.

"Ah, we'll think about it! You really are a treasure, Starrk-san." Shunsui seemed far more at ease now and Starrk was glad to see it. It wasn't like he was genuine competition for Nanao's affections. A shame, really… Starrk thought that perhaps they could truly have fallen in love. But now, it could not be.

It was going to happen anyway. He would embrace being a dog.

* * *

The devolution was as painful as Starrk had anticipated.

Before it happened, Nanao spent much time with him and took many pictures. He was confused as to why, but she quietly explained she wanted a record for their son. They knew now that she was carrying a boy and he would be born within the next two months.

When the devolution started, though, she took no more pictures. The process was painful and ugly, as he lost the Wendigo spirit and his body began to change. Starrk spent most of that time curled into a ball as his joints twisted and reformed, his whole body running like wax. It was a slow, agonizing burn…

Finally, though, it was done. Finally free of pain, Starrk stood on all four legs before glancing himself over. He was a great coyote dog, his fur dark brown and heavy. He settled down to sleep, confident someone would be checking on him soon.

And so they did. Soon, he was being put through many mystical tests to determine if he was stable. Starrk could tell that he was, but was pleased when they confirmed it. Then they gave him more tests, designed to tell if he had retained his reasoning abilities. Starrk enjoyed them, particularly the ones where he had to pick the best answer of several. He handled that by placing his paw on the screen. When they gave him complicated math problems, though, he gave the painted man a particularly hangdog look. It took a few tries but they got the message. He'd been unable to do such things when he was human, why should he be able to do them now?

Then, with his mind and stability firmly established, he was able to see Nanao and Shunsui again. Her belly was absolutely huge! Starrk stared at her, enchanted, panting in pleasure as she smiled and ran a hand through his fur. His offspring would be here very soon!

"He's a beautiful dog." Shunsui said as Starrk gently placed a paw on Nanao's stomach, looking into her eyes with a mute plea. She smiled at him, although he could see a suspicious wetness in her eyes.

"Of course you can." She answered his question and Starrk gently pressed his face against her belly, waiting for what he was sure would come. To his utter delight, a little foot kicked and he felt it, his son moving around in his warm, squishy home.

After that, he began his life as a dog. Although not a typical one… mindful of his intelligence, he was given an oversized e-reader and plenty of books. He kept it tucked into his bed and often read it late at night, in the light of a lamp. He also enjoyed more canine pursuits, like a good game of chase the ball or harass the cat. There was a neighborhood cat who liked to taunt him from safety, high on top of a fence. However, Starrk could jump onto the fence. The cat was swift enough to evade him at that point, though.

Then his child came and Starrk fell completely, utterly, hopelessly in love. The tiny child had a mop of very thick brown hair and a powerful scream when he was upset. Wet dog nose caused it and Starrk flinched back before gazing soulfully at his offspring. The baby gazed at him in the unfocused way of newborns and Starrk thought he had never seen something so wonderful.

 _What are you naming him?_ He looked at Nanao questioningly and she smiled, seeming to understand his silent question.

"We're naming him Wataru." She said, cuddling the child close. He gazed up at his mother before trying to suckle a corner of the blanket he was wrapped in. Shunsui put an arm around her, gazing down at the boy with a pensive smile. "Ise Wataru."

 _Kyoraku Wataru would sound better._ Starrk shoved his nose against Shunsui, wishing he could speak. They needed to get married. He was sure now that not only did Shunsui love Nanao, she loved him right back. She hardened her heart and pretended he was a father figure to spare herself pain, but her feelings ran much deeper than that. It made him wonder if, perhaps, that was part of the reason she had developed feelings for him. As a man, Starrk had possessed a resemblance to Shunsui. A hand ran through his fur, gently petting him and Starrk looked up at Shunsui. The tired, almost sad expression on his face made Starrk think he had some idea what was going through his pets' mind.

Baby babble distracted him and Starrk turned his attention back to the most important person in the room. Soon Wataru was nodding off, blue eyes closing. Nanao yawned and Starrk went with her as she carried the baby to her bed, to take a nap. He settled in at the foot of the bed, making sure he was out of the way before settling in to sleep.

He still wanted Nanao and Shunsui to be married, but aside from that his family was perfect.

* * *

It was several weeks before they saw what little Wataru had inherited from him.

Starrk woke up one morning, before everyone else. He pulled himself out of his dog bed before padding over to the crib. With the help of a heartbeat bear and gently warmed blankets, his son was willing to sleep in it. Starrk pushed himself up on his hind legs, setting his paws on the sturdy railing and peering inside.

Then his jaw dropped open as he beheld what was inside the crib. Instead of a little boy, it housed a coyote puppy. The tiny animal was wearing ill-fitting baby clothes and an amusingly deflated diaper. As Starrk watched, speechless, the puppy lifted his tail and farted. Feeling utterly shocked, Starrk dropped down and left the room. He needed to get Nanao!

Nanao was asleep in the nearby room, the baby monitor on the bedstand beside her. Shunsui did not share her bed, which distressed him. Starrk suspected that if it weren't for Wataru and the difficulties surrounding raising him alone, Nanao would not be at the manor at all. And he knew many of Shunsui's relatives viewed her with not so hidden disdain.

Shaking all that away – it was unimportant for now – he jumped onto the bed and woke Nano in the quickest way possible. Wet, cold dog nose to the back of the neck.

"AUGH!" He deftly avoided her swat. "Starrk, don't do that." Nanao said sleepily and he barked in her ear as her eyes began sliding closed again. They flared wide in surprise. "Kami, what is it – is Wataru alright?" She asked as she glanced around, her gaze falling on the baby monitor. Starrk pulled on the blankets. "I'm coming!" She grabbed her glasses as she slid out of bed. She hurried out of the room, her nightgown swirling around her. Starrk followed on her heels, stopping behind her as she went to the crib and froze in shock. "Kami." Nanao whispered as she gazed down at her tiny son. "What… how…?" She reached into the crib and lifted the puppy out. He opened one sleepy eye and it was exactly the same… a beautiful shade of blueish grey that reminded Starrk of clouds on a brilliant day. Then Wataru made a high pitched sound before closing his eye as his mother held him close. Nanao looked at her child in stunned disbelief as she stroked his soft fur. "I – I have to show Shunsui." She said and Starrk followed as she left the room, carrying the little coyote pup.

Shunsui's bedroom was not a place Starrk often went, but he still knew the scent of it. The warm body musk, the spicy aftershave he sometimes used, the scent of paper from the small desk and the bookshelf… Shunsui was still asleep, as expected, but Starrk jumped on the bed and took care of that.

"Gkrph!" Shunsui's jerk and gasp were quite satisfactory. "I… hate that… what?" He complained sleepily and Starrk barked in his ear. "GAH!" That jerked him to full wakefulness, precisely how it had done to Nanao, minus the slap.

"Shunsui, Starrk woke me up. Look…" She held out the tiny infant and Shunsui blinked. Starrk could practically see his mind working.

"…Oh. That's good." He said and Starrk stared at him. Good? And he didn't seem the least bit surprised. That was… annoying… would it be acceptable to bite him? No, although it was tempting. Nanao's outraged tones put his feelings into words.

"You expected this?! Shunsui, why didn't you tell me? And what is this?" The baby sneezed and suddenly, Nanao was holding a human child again. She yelped and adjusted her grip, quickly putting Wataru in a more comfortable position. The infant didn't awaken. Shunsui smiled as he sat up and Starrk noticed, with a trace of embarrassment, that he slept naked. Fortunately the blankets preserved modesty.

"You know how the Shihoin clan was exiled and mated with the beast people? They say that the beast clans are descended from spirits made flesh." He said candidly and Starrk blinked. "This was a possible outcome and honestly, I'm glad to see it. Having an easy slot to put your son in will reassure everyone." …Ah. That was so true. Shapeshifters were well known to the Gotei 13. "However, we should take him in to be tested. Could you let me get dressed?" He asked and Starrk jumped off the bed as Nanao blinked and blushed.

"Oh. Oh! Of course." She hastily left the room and Starrk heard Shunsui's chuckle as he began pulling himself out of bed. "I should get dressed too…" Carrying the baby back to her rooms, Nanao set him down on the bed and asked Starrk to watch him as she went to shower.

Wataru woke up and started to cry for his mother. Starrk did his best to comfort him, curling around him and letting his fur brush the babe. It worked for a while but as soon as the water stopped running, Wataru began to wail again. It wasn't long before Nanao came out, freshly scrubbed and pink. She threw on her clothing quickly before lifting up her son and adjusting her shirt for a nursing. Shunsui came into the room as she was doing that, smiling at the sight.

"He's hungry? We can wait until he'd done before we go to the Fourth." He said fondly and Nanao looked up with a smile. Starrk's heart ached at the sight. They were so perfect for each other. Why couldn't they see it? "And we can have some breakfast. Really, there's no rush."

"I am very hungry…" Nanao said, which did not surprise Starrk. Making that much milk was hard work. Shunsui smiled and put an arm around her, escorting her to the dining area. It was a gentlemanly gesture but his hand lingered a bit too long on her back. Starrk wished he had a voice. He wanted to take Shunsui to task…

Breakfast was omelets for them, raw meat for him. Starrk had made his preferences clear… he'd pointedly refused to eat dried kibble or canned meats. So now they were feeding him the proper way, with real meat, organs, bones and some vegetables. Starrk knew he hadn't been so picky when he'd been owned by the little girl but now, he had the mind of a man. He knew there was no need to wolf everything down because he might not be fed the next day…

Pushing aside those unpleasant memories – sometimes the little girl's parents had forgotten to buy him food – Starrk devoted himself to the bowl of food. It was delicious. Soon they were all done and on their way to the Fourth. Starrk could still move very fast, thanks to his Coyote spirit and he kept pace with his 'owners' easily. Soon Wataru was being examined and fortunately, the baby didn't seem to mind.

"How are you today?" Unohana asked the infant with a smile. He chortled and reached for her, smiling. "How sweet. Well, I know a bit about Shihoin shapeshifters. If you want to inspire a young one to shift…." She nodded to her assistant, the man in glasses. He hit a button on the computer.

The screech made everyone flinch and Wataru's violent start manifested as an abrupt shift to puppy form. Then the pup began to cry, a high, wailing sound that made everyone wince. Nanao gently comforted him as Unohana began to run more tests.

"It's just as we'd hoped. He's spiritually close to a Shihoin shapeshifter." Unohana finally pronounced and Shunsui looked quite relieved. "His spiritual essence is very powerful – he will definitely be taichou-class – but there is nothing terribly unusual about him." Starrk was also glad to hear it. And he was very glad he'd gotten his son away from Aizen. What would he have done to make the boy more 'special'? With such high reiatsu it would have been easier to modify him.

"Wonderful." Nanao was also relieved. But then, she understood how the noble's council and the Gotei 13 worked. Having a simple label they could put the boy under… that would reassure everyone. Although Aizen wouldn't care. He'd want little Wataru just to get back at Starrk and Shunsui for all they had done. Starrk hoped everyone kept it in mind.

Fortunately for his peace of mind, Shunsui seemed to realize that. Nanao and Wataru stayed at the manor, although Starrk knew Shunsui's relatives were pressuring him to remove her. His mother had even suggested that he could pay for her apartment, if he was so concerned about her. He'd responded that he was concerned for her safety even more than her finances and until Aizen was defeated, she would stay. Starrk had been hiding beneath the table and he'd quietly thumped his tail as he heard that.

But he still wanted more. He wanted Shunsui to finally defy his family and take what he wanted. He wanted Wataru to have a real father, not just a 'pet'. And that desire became more pressing as he eavesdropped on more and more conversations. Everyone seemed to forget that he was not just a dog. They did not notice or care that he was overhearing how they were attempting to marry Shunsui off to a distant cousin. Just the thought made Starrk growl.

So one day, he did what little he could. When Shunsui was reading a book in his study, Starrk came into the room and sat at his feet. Then he proceeded to stare at him with heartfelt intensity. At first, Shunsui attempted to ignore him. Eventually, though, the stare got to him.

"Starrk, stop it." He said in a low tone. Starrk just kept staring. Shunsui sighed, closing his book and putting it aside. "I can't. You know I can't."

 _I do not know that at all. You just need the courage._ Starrk made his stare as accusing as he could. _So what if you are cast out of the Clan? You have your salary._ Shunsui was a taichou. He made good money, he could support Nanao and Wataru.

"Starrk, they could ruin me. Force me out of the Gotei 13." Shunsui said in a low tone and Starrk shook his head. "It's true. Yamamoto would be forced to defend me but I don't know if he can."

 _You need to take the chance! Everyone knows you love her._ Starrk tried to communicate that with a soulful look. _And I think you overestimate their fortitude._ When his family realized that Shunsui was serious, would they really push it so far? Starrk doubted it. Right now he was letting them have more power than they deserved. _Isn't she worth it?_ He put a paw on Shunsui's knee, trying so hard to convey his feelings.

"Starrk, I can't do that to her –" That suddenly angered him and Starrk barked loudly. _Give her the choice!_ Nanao could say no, after all. Then a very familiar person appeared in the doorway.

"Shunsui, are you have an argument with Starrk?" Nanao sounded highly entertained, carrying a wide-eyed and interested Wataru. He spotted Starrk and began to burble before she placed him on the ground. A moment later there was a puppy struggling out of his clothing and Starrk laughed silently before going to the pup and beginning to play. "He can't talk, you know."

"I can hear him thinking at me." Shunsui sounded pained but Starrk was pleased, even as he nudged his little son onto his back and pinned him there for a moment. The little pup cheeped happily and attacked his muzzle. "He's terribly opinionated."

"Oh yes, he is." Her hand gently ran though his fur and Starrk looked up with a canine smile, his tongue lolling out. Then he went back to their boy, keeping him busy as he listened hopefully. Perhaps now Shunsui would find his courage. "What was he being opinionated about?" There was a silence and Starrk glanced up to see Nanao's amusement fading into worry. "Shunsui?"

"Nanao-chan…" Shunsui moved, standing and embracing her. "If I asked you to marry me, would you say yes?" Starrk kept an eye on them even as he let Wataru jump on his head and worry his ears. That hurt a little and he shook his head, making the pup fall down with another cheep of delight. The little one loved this kind of play.

"I – I – Shunsui, you can't…" Nanao sounded shocked yet also filled with a wild hope, to Starrk's ears. "Your family – " She started and he shook his head.

"I don't care anymore. But I might not have much to give you. If they make me leave the Gotei 13…" Shunsui said softly and Nanao suddenly laughed. Her voice was tremulous but so very happy.

"I came from nothing, Shunsui. I can go back and not regret it. If you really mean it?" She asked and there was a sudden silence. Starrk looked up in concern but then relaxed as he saw they were engaged in a passionate kiss.

"Oh yes, I mean it." Shunsui said when they both came up for air. "Nanao, I love you so much." Finally, he'd said it! Starrk couldn't help himself. He rushed over with a bark, his little pup bumbling behind him. Shunsui laughed and caressed his head as Starrk panted in pleasure. Nanao smiled at him and Wataru, her eyes shining with happiness.

"Matchmaker." She said affectionately as Starrk licked Shunsui's hand. He was smiling, too, his grey eyes full of so much warmth. Ah, this was perfect.

A man, a woman, a baby and a dog. Was there a more ideal family than that?

* * *

Of course, it was not all easy after that.

There were vicious battles, but not ones that involved kido or guns. No, these battles were held in closed rooms and involved harsh words and harsher threats. Starrk managed to listen in on some of them and it was painful, hearing his relatives trying to browbeat Shunsui. Starrk was sure that such tactics would normally work… Shunsui was an easygoing man, one who weaseled out of things through cleverness and misdirection. Not this time, however. No, he was completely intractable and Starrk thought he had to be. Weaseling out of something was much different than making something happen…

But make it happen he did. Exhausted and realizing that Shunsui could not be swayed, the clan elders were faced with the unappetizing choice of if they should force him to leave the Clan, or accept his spouse. Starrk was pleased to see that he was right. Rather than give Shunsui up, they grudgingly allowed the marriage to proceed. Although they did place one condition. While Wataru would be part of the clan, it would be a condition acceptance. Starrk didn't know the words they were using but he understood the meat of it… Wataru would never be eligible to take Shunsui's place in the clan. That didn't bother Starrk. His child would have great strength and the future would hold many opportunities for him.

Because Nanao was not noble, the wedding was a quiet affair. Shunsui's best friend, Ukitake Juushiro, was his best man. Her maid of honor was a woman she liked very much, Kotetsu Isane. They were the necessary witnesses, signing the contract. And that was the wedding. After, Starrk and the servants took care of little Wataru, letting them have private time together.

After that, things settled into a comfortable routine. Years passed and Wataru grew into a rambunctious little boy, as active as Starrk had been somnolent. It sometimes exhausted the coyote dog. It definitely exhausted Shunsui and Nanao. But together they coped. Wataru still could not control his shapeshifting and sometimes had to be startled or nipped to take the appropriate form. However, Unohana assured them that was normal for a Shihoin and nothing to be concerned about. Full control would come with time.

Then a great victory came. Starrk was almost shocked to hear that Aizen Sosuke had been brought low and was now imprisoned. Most of the Espada had died but a few had escaped or been captured. Grimmjow had escaped and Starrk wondered how he would adapt to being a big cat again. If his mind went, perhaps quite easily. Halibel and her fraccion were all captured. They quickly devolved and soon, were living in a zoo. Sung Sun, Mila and Halibel seemed to have no recollection but Starrk could see that Apacci knew him. She glared at him through her mismatched eyes and tried to charge the fence, when he was allowed to see them.

The saddest prisoner was the child. Halibel and Grimmjow had succeeded in producing a son. The poor boy had been forced to adulthood, but his mind had not made the jump. He seemed to be autistic and could barely speak, yet held immense power. A single blow of his fist could crack through solid seki stone and he was kept under tight restraints. The healers of the Fourth and the scientists of the Twelfth were attempting to find therapies for him, ways to heal his shattered mind. Starrk hoped they could do it. He deserved much better than to be an eternal toddler in a man's body.

With Aizen's downfall, though, the little family was able to fully relax. No one would be coming for Wataru. So one day, they had the servants put together a picnic basket and went to a park. Starrk thoroughly enjoyed the summer sun and watching his little boy run around. He was five now and could run very fast.

"Ugh, it's not a dog park." Starrk flicked an ear at the rather snotty tone, ignoring the young man using it. "Couldn't they have left that at home?"

"Stuff it! He's perfectly behaved." Starrk stiffened at the female voice, turning his head to look at the owner. That voice… it was familiar. Yet surely? "Just because you're afraid of dogs…" Her derision was clear. Starrk looked doubtfully at the young woman. She was wearing a very short skirt and a mid-riff baring top. Her skin was very pale despite that and her hair was green? Her figure was quite slender. Sniffing the air, he tried to isolate her scent. Surely it couldn't be? "You're a good dog, aren't you?" Her eyes met his and he was electrified. They were pink! And her scent… he knew that scent!

He couldn't help himself. He howled with joy and launched himself at her. The young man screamed and she recoiled in surprise before staggering as her arms were suddenly filled with dog. And then he licked her, from her chin to her hairline. _Lilynette! Lilynette!_ His girl, he'd found his girl again after so long!

"Starrk, what are you doing?" Nanao's surprised voice made Lilynette's eyes go wide.

"Starrk?" She echoed as she held the panting, joyful coyote dog. " _Starrk?_ " Then she was crying too, big tears as she sank to her knees. Starrk pulled back but only to dance around her, yapping his joy at their reunion. "Oh my god after so long! Oh, you're beautiful!" She was hugging him and he energetically washed her face, showing his love the only way he could.

"Wait, what?" The young man sounded confused. Everyone was confused until Lilynette looked up with a tremulous smile and explained.

"He was mine. I was only six when I got him, he was such a tiny l'il puppy. I – I had him until I was ten. Then we moved and my parents wouldn't take him." She rubbed at her eyes, wiping the tears away. "I – I was so scared for him. Have you had him all this time? He looks just the same." That was because his aging had frozen as an Espada. Wendigo were immortal. It had resumed now, and he was nine. How long did coyote's live? Likely no more than fourteen. Perhaps, if he was very lucky, he might survive to be twenty. Starrk knew he might not see his son fully grow up, but he was resigned to it.

"You're the girl." Shunsui whispered, shocked. Starrk knew he was remembering the story the captured Espada had told him. "I… Starrk, do you want me to tell her?" He asked and Starrk mulled it over before nodding. Then the young man spoke.

"He understood that?!" He sounded flabbergasted and Lilynette shook her head at him, burying her hands in Starrk's fur.

"He was always really smart. He knew a lot of words." She said loyally and Starrk had to lick her again. He loved her so much. "Oi, cut it out! You're soaking me." Lilynette grouched in that sweet way she had. He'd missed that so much. Shunsui's chuckle caught their attention.

"I'm afraid he's had a difficult time. You've heard of Aizen Sosuke…?" Shunsui filled them in on Starrk's history and he felt Lilynette's hands gripping his fur more tightly. He could almost smell the guilt from her and gently rested his wet nose against her skin. There had been nothing she could have done, she'd just been a child. It had been her parents fault for abandoning him.

"Oh my god. Starrk…" She whispered, burying her face in his fur for a moment. "I hated my parents so much for leaving you. I loved you so much." She sounded close to tears again and Starrk wondered about the green hair. Was that to anger her parents? Probably. "I'm sorry."

 _Don't be sorry._ Starrk nuzzled her, breathing in her scent. _I'm just happy you are well._ That was all that mattered. Lilynette looked well-fed and did not smell of blood or pain. That was enough to reassure him.

"He understands." Nanao put his thoughts into words. Wataru was clinging to her legs, watching all of this with worry. "Don't worry, he has a home now and he's very happy."

 _Yes, I am._ Starrk nuzzled her before pulling back. He had a family now and as much as he loved her, he could not be with Lilynette. Her smile was full of relief.

"Oh that's good. I'm a university student, I live in the dorms. I can't have a pet right now." She gently stroked his fur, one last time, before letting go. "Do you mind if I see him sometimes…?"

"Not at all." Shunsui said easily and what followed was a quick exchange of information. Starrk was glad he would get to see Lilynette again. Hopefully, her life would go well and she would be happy. As an Espada he'd worried about her but known it was much better not to find her. If Aizen had known that his Primera still had an attachment to his old life, he might have used it against him.

After that, more time passed. When Wataru was seven, Nanao became pregnant with her second child. Before the year was out, there was a new addition to the household, a little girl. She was named Mikiko and while they had different fathers, no one could tell. Truly, it was a wonderful family.

For Starrk, the only fly in the ointment was himself. He wasn't feeling well. There was a pain centring in his abdomen and it was getting worse. Finally he decided he needed help and went to Shunsui, doing his best to communicate the problem. Whimpering sadly, he hunched up and gave the man a pathetic look.

"Starrk? What's wrong?" Shunsui asked, surprised and concerned. Starrk rolled on his back and pawed at his belly. "Your stomach?" He knelt down then and gently rubbed his belly. Starrk could see his frown. "…There's a lump here." He said quietly and Starrk wasn't surprised. He'd had a feeling it was something like that. "We need to take you to Unohana." She wasn't a vet but she understood his nature and had looked into coyote biology.

Unfortunately, there was no good news. Starrk sat patiently as he was examined, Nanao and Shunsui both watching. Nanao was worried and afraid while Shunsui was grim.

"I'm sorry. He has stomach cancer." She said softly and Starrk sighed heavily, dropping his head. "I will have to consult with a real veterinarian. But I don't think the treatments are very effective and they can be quite unpleasant."

"Chemotherapy…" Nanao said softly and Starrk looked up at her. "Is surgery possible?"

"It depends how advanced it is. Unfortunately, in canines it is usually quite advanced when symptoms show." Unohana sounded calm but also compassionate as she looked at them. "I'm sorry, but I can't give you false hope. This is a very fast acting cancer. If it has metastasized, he will likely live two to six months." …Ah. That was all? Starrk felt quietly depressed.

"Oh Starrk…" Nanao was hugging him then and he gently licked her cheek. When he'd hosted the Wendigo spirit he had been immortal and invulnerable to disease. Yet, did he regret giving it up? No. This beautiful woman might not be alive, if he'd chosen otherwise. And Wataru might be another Wonderweiss. Starrk couldn't bear the thought of it. He regretted nothing.

The visit to the vet confirmed their worst fears. His cancer had already grown past the point that it could possibly be operated on. There were tumors all over his body. The vet was of the opinion that they should not even bother with chemotherapy. It would only delay things and cause him much misery. Starrk agreed and preferred to go without it.

"Starrk…" Wataru sounded close to tears as he sat beside his dog bed. Starrk stirred and nuzzled the hand touching his fur. "I'm sorry."

 _It is fine. You will have Shunsui._ That thought gave him much peace. Wataru knew that Starrk was his father. Nanao had showed him the pictures and explained his history. But the young boy called Shunsui Tochan, while Starrk was just Starrk. He was glad of that, really. He was only a dog while Shunsui was a father figure. Wataru sniffed before shifting and wiggling out of his clothes. Then the half-grown pup joined him in the bed, snuggling up by his side. Starrk made room for him, drifting off into a light doze. It was so pleasant…

Eventually, though, Wataru woke up. Starrk opened an eye as the pup slipped out of the bed and then decided he would do something, make the most of his remaining life. Stirring himself, he pulled himself out of the bed and knocked the young pup down, pinning him with a paw. Wataru was surprised but understood the message. _Play!_ Soon they were tussling, enjoying the interactions. The door opened and Nanao stood there for a moment, watching them at their game with a small smile on her face. Starrk was tiring when she spoke.

"Wataru? Supper is ready." Nanao said and he barked excitedly before wiggling back into his clothes before shifting. Wataru had it down to an art form and Starrk panted as he watched his son straightening his shirt.

"Thank you Kachan! Starrk, did you want to come too?" He asked and Starrk nodded. It would be nice to be surrounded by life and light and he had a dog bed in the dining room. Soon he was settled into that, watching through half-closed eyes as they fed little Mikiko. She was being weaned and very much enjoyed her food, laughing as she squished things with pudgy little hands. Listening to their voices, Starrk drifted off to sleep.

He loved having a family.

* * *

It was four months before the pain became too much.

Starrk pulled himself out of his dog bed, his limbs shaking. He could barely walk but managed to move, trying to find Nanao. Shunsui would be at work but she was home, looking after Mikiko… he just had to find her. He tried hard, sniffing the air and following her scent… but his body betrayed him and he collapsed onto the fine hardwood floor. Starrk felt a wet heat and realized, to his dismay, that he'd lost control of his bowels. That had never happened before…

He was struggling to move when one of the servants found him. The young woman gently rubbed his ears, telling him she would fetch Nanao. Starrk let himself go limp then, just waiting. Nanao would be there soon. He closed his eyes for a moment…

"Oh Starrk." Nanao knelt beside him and Starrk looked up sadly as her hand caressed his muzzle. "Are you in pain?" She asked and he sighed before nodding. "Did you want the painkillers?" They crushed those up and put them in his food. He hated the way they made him feel, though. They fuzzed his mind so badly. Starrk shook his head before whining softly. What he wanted was… something else. Something they had discussed. "…Is it time?" Nanao asked and he met her eyes, seeing the deep sorrow in her face before nodding. "I'll send a message to Shunsui and collect Wataru. In the meantime, can you please take care of him?" Clean him up. Starrk would appreciate it, he knew he was messy and smelly right now.

The servants gently tended to him, cleaning up the mess and gently washing his fur. He was ensconced back in his bed, breathing shallowly and fighting with the pain. It was miserable, but he would bear it. They would arrive soon.

And so they did, with Unohana Retsu in tow. Starrk was surprised and pleased… that meant they would do it here, rather than taking him to the vet.

"Starrk…" Wataru knelt down beside his bed, gently petting him. Starrk gazed at him lovingly. His son was such a wonderful boy, so bright and strong. Then Wataru hugged him, which caused some pain. But Starrk ignored it, just licking his cheek. "I love you." His voice was muffled on Starrk's fur.

 _I know._ He nuzzled his son lovingly. Then he blinked as another voice spoke.

"Starrk…" _Lilynette?_ Starrk lifted his head as she knelt down by his other side. He hadn't thought they would bring her for this. "I love you a lot." She said softly before gently caressing his ears. She was wearing her hair differently now, he noticed. She'd curled it all into a very funky style with red and black pins. That matched her clothes… Lilynette wore such strange clothes. Then he completely lost interest in that as Wataru stroked him and he basked in their love.

They had to give Unohana some room, but they were both with him as she gave him the injection. Starrk felt a strange coldness and didn't like it, but ignored it. He was so tired, in so much pain. He was ready to go. As his awareness faded, he began to see something… else. Fields of grass, great rolling hills. The colors were so vivid and it seemed so welcoming. He felt himself moving towards it and as he did, he felt the brush of fur, a warm body beside him. Then a voice spoke in his ear, so old and wise.

 _Come little one. Come run with me._ Starrk felt a great joy as he joined the Coyote Spirit, running across the endless plains. The wind in his fur, the joy of movement and the endless freedom…

This was heaven.


End file.
